


your taste was crazy

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED???, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wants to pleasure Laura. So he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your taste was crazy

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my girls chelle and lo. 
> 
> thanks to the lovely [S hostages](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hostagesfic) for the quick and wonderful beta job ♥ title stolen from frank ocean.

It all started as a joke. Eoghan was the one who suggested they go to her bedroom and look through her underwear drawer, despite Laura's tweet telling them not to.

'Bet ya she's hiding something if she doesn't want us to look,' he laughed. 'Who knows, maybe we'll find a couple sex toys hidden between her knickers or something.'

Niall had just tagged along - didn't really think it through - and when they didn't find anything saucy, Eoghan had suggested they at least take a ridiculous picture with her underwear and post it to Twitter. It was a good laugh, if nothing else.

It was such a good laugh that they repeated it a week later. Laura was always a good sport about it, always up for playing pranks and laughing about particularly dirty jokes. Niall had always felt like she was one of them, one of the lads. 

He doesn’t exactly remember how everything spiraled out of control that night; he distantly remembers her still laughing at the picture hours later when they were all out together, and that she wouldn’t stop teasing Niall about how cute he looked with the red pair of knickers on his head. 

He remembers her standing close to him at the night club, hand slung around his waist and her lips brushing his ear one too many times. He remembers her going on about how he never seemed like the kinky type to her, telling him she liked it. Maybe he shouldn't have worn that shirt after all, he knew it was a bit suggestive but it had a cupcake on it and he found it quite funny.

+++

As soon as they’re inside Laura's flat, she just about lunges at him. And it's not like he hadn't seen it coming, but he's still surprised; it takes him a moment to react and kiss her back. When he does, it's tentative at first, just the wet slide of their lips against each other, her fruity and sweet cocktail-tinged breath on his mouth, mingling with his own. He swears his head would start spinning right now if it hadn’t already begun spinning on the cab ride here, his thoughts were running wild and he’d been half-hard only thinking about what was going to happen, a curious anticipation settling deep down in his belly. Niall’s dizzy with the thrill of it, the push of her soft lips against his and her hot tongue pushing its way into his mouth forcefully. They tumble to the sofa together, getting rid of their jackets, lips locked all the while.

Laura falls down on the sofa and drags him down with her, their limbs awkwardly tangled up while they’re grabbing at each other, tasting one another. They kiss like that for a while, messily and aimlessly. Niall feels his cock fattening up and pushing against the zipper of his jeans, and he’s sort of hovering over Laura, one of his legs settled between hers. He lowers himself and starts rubbing on her thigh, seeking out friction. It’s not enough though, he wants to feel Laura, explore her, please her. 

Niall breaks the kiss to sit back and settle in next to her; to mouth at her neck, breath hot and damp on the sensitive skin just below her ear, slowly making his way to her jaw, planting small kisses along the way. He puts his right hand around her neck, pulling gently at the hair at her nape to hold her head in place, while his other hand is sneaking up her inner thigh. It's tentative at first - Niall’s way of asking permission to go further - but she widens her legs a bit to make room for his hand and encourage him. It makes Niall feel bold and reckless, his cheeks burning up with it, the thought of her wanting this just as much as he does, and he’s kissing her again, a little more forceful this time. He lets his hand slip all the way up between her legs as his tongue is licking into her mouth. They kiss each other desperately, that kind of kiss where their tongues are pushing and thrusting, and they’re nibbling at each other’s lips, the occasional clash of teeth inevitable.

Niall feels how obscenely wet she already is as he touches her through her knickers, feels her leaking through the thin fabric; making her thrust up into the touch. He starts to massage her with little circle motions, wonders what she smells like. His skin feels like it’s on fire, everything is exciting and overwhelming all at once; the warmth he feels in his face and belly spreads out into his arms and legs, making him shudder. The tiny moans that escape her while she lets Niall lick into her mouth make him feel like he’s burning up inside; feels her getting impatient and thrusting into his hand properly.

'Please,’ she manages to breathe into his mouth and his hand finally slips into her pants; finding her clit and rubbing his thumb over it for a few times, before he dips a bit deeper to lube up his fingers with her cream and slides back against her clit. He keeps his thumb pressed against it, rubbing with steady pressure, and slides his middle finger into her, pushing in and out slowly at first, but picking up his rhythm soon. She feels so good, soft and warm and slick, he’s so into it that he doesn’t even realise he’s thrusting his hips up into thin air. He hasn’t been this turned on in a while - hasn’t been with anyone in a while - and it’s maddening how much he wants this, how much he wants more, wants to smell her, taste her. He feels dazed with lust and want, and before his brain can even register it, he’s speaking into her ear, grazing the shell of it with his kiss swollen lips. 

‘Want to taste ya,' he whispers.

'Now do ya?' she responds and rucks up her dress. ‘Then do it.’

He swallows audibly, eyes drifting down between her legs. He drags his hand out slowly, brings it up to his nose and breathes in deeply, locking eyes with Laura. Her scent is tangy, almost stinging in his nose, but not uncomfortably so, a bit peachy and sweet. The way she’s leaning back and looking at him expectantly, breathing through her open mouth, makes him feel tremendous and in control of the situation. His heart rate kicks up in his chest as he moves his finger down to his mouth and licks at it. He makes a show of it, swirls his tongue around his finger for her to see, before he takes it in and sucks on it for real. Niall watches her go boneless, slump deeper into the cushions and breathe out a soft sounding ‘fuck’ as he works the finger in and out of his mouth. Niall pulls it out with a smacking sound to tell her how amazing she tastes before sucking on his ring finger and thumb, before leaning back down. This time, he just pushes her knickers aside before pressing back in.

The kissing turns into something else entirely, something messy as Laura starts panting, her mouth hanging open to let Niall fuck into her mouth with his tongue. He adds another finger and starts working them into her faster, rougher, feels like he's been challenged, wants to make her squirm and come from the touch of his hand alone. He feels hot all over, still tasting her on his tongue while they kiss, enticing breathy little moans from her each time he rubs her clit. 

When he crooks his fingers a bit, finding a spot that makes her whimper unabashedly, he tries to hit it again and with more force, which makes her push back into him, moving her hips in quick thrusts. She lunges at him again, buries her fingernails into the back of his neck - just enough to make it hurt in a good way - and sucks on Niall’s tongue. He can tell she's close, her thrusts becoming erratic and uneven, her thighs trembling and shaking around his arm, her nails digging deeper into his skin, sharp enough to leave marks now. His hand feels warm and sticky between her legs.

She lets go of his tongue and pulls his face closer, drops her head onto his shoulder and bites into it when her thighs start to spasm uncontrollably. She throws her head back suddenly, moaning loudly in a high-pitched voice, pushing herself furiously onto his fingers. Niall feels light-headed, hearing her like this, her whiny little _yes yes yes_ ’s rolling easily off her tongue. He feels a strain in his arm as he fucks into her in an awkward position but he wants her to keep moaning like this, feels a bit high and breathless because he’s the reason she’s moaning, so he works her through it, rough and unrelenting. He slows down as soon as she leans back into the cushions, panting heavily, and her hips stop moving altogether. 

He keeps his hand still, waits until her breathing evens out and lets her calm down. She pokes at his arm, flashing him a weak grin and signaling him to pull out. He withdraws his fingers deliberately, wiping them off at the hip of her knickers, the only part that are not already soaked through.

‘Alright?' he asks her and she just laughs, looking a bit dopey. 

'Yeah. What about you?' she raises one eyebrow, looking down at his crotch. 'You need a hand?'

Niall feels his dick throbbing against his trousers, painfully hard. He'd been so into pleasing her, focussed on making her come that he didn't even pay much attention to his own erection.

‘I wouldn’t turn you down,’ he grins and kisses her softly. She kisses back, just as softly, slow and languid. After a while, she pulls back, pushing gently at Niall’s chest. She pulls her dress back down and stands up. 

She holds out a hand, says, 'come on, then. Bedroom. Can’t wait to find out how you taste.' 

He takes her hand and stands up on wobbly legs, follows her into the bedroom.


End file.
